User blog:Redfooo/an eclare thrusting fanfiction
i just replaced the words, enjoy :D Eli walks out of his car, Morty, to find Clare walking to the school. He tries to convince her that he is over Julia, but Clare tells him to give her some dick which he does. But right after Clare sees a dildo inside Morty's trunk, Clare gets horny. She fucks Eli, and tells him to walk her down to herhouse. Eli asks her what about giving her dick right there, but she brushes it off. Later during the class, Adam wonders why Eli didn't use protection to Clare. Eli tells him that's he's giving her some dick. An announcement is made for Eli to go the office. There he finds Bullfrog. Bullfrog warns him about not taking dick anywhere, but fucking. Eli tells him, that he was just letting it out on Julia because he was horny in his way of his and Clare's relationship. Worried by what Eli might do Bullfrog doesn't allow Eli to take Clare to the dildo road trip, instead he tells Eli to hand him over the dicks to him, thus giving the condom to Morty to Bullfrog. Eli is surprised to hear that it was Clare who called his dad. Later, Eli finds Clare in the cum. After a quick conversation where Eli asks Clare what her plans for the night are, he asks her to meet him at their special bed at 9, saying that it would mean everything to him. Later, Eli is all packed up to go to the road trip. Clare shows up at the Spring dildo so does Alli. Alli tries to convince Clare to fuck up with him, but she is hesitant do so. Alli tells her that he is trying to get her vagina juice and that breaking up with him wouldn't make her a bad person. Clare comes to a decision that she needs some space from Eli. Eli waits at the bench at 9, but Clare doesn't show up. Eli is driving the Morty, he calls Clare, and frustrated and hurt, screams that she dick his heart out. They both argue on the phone. Clare brings up that she hates Morty after Eli talks about the trip to dildos again, and Eli realizes that if she really hates Morty, hes going get rid of it to please her. Clare tells him, they need to break up, but Eli doesn't listen to her, and just focuses on getting rid of Morty instead. He intentionally loses control of Morty, and crashes him therefore fucking him. Clare gets worried when Eli doesn't answer. Clare rushes down to the hospital to find out that Eli is still alive, but he crashed Morty on purpose. Clare tells him he's manipulating her, and that he fucks her. She leaves the hospital in tears therefore officially breaking up with Eli. Clare goes back to the formal to find Alli in the entrance. She tells her she wants to fuck and have fun. Alli tells her that lets have fun, and they both walk back in to the spring formal. jsyk, i took only 5 minutes to just replace the words Category:Blog posts